This is a continuing application for a 5-5 1/2 year Ph.D. (only) program in the Pharmacological Sciences. The first year of training in biomedical sciences at Vanderbilt University Medical Center is Interdisciplinary, and involves participation in a year long core curriculum. Students who select preceptors in the Pharmacological Sciences Training Program in May of their first year then begin the required course work for this graduate program, including: Systems, Targets, and Drug Action (includes in vivo physiology, drug disposition, and principles of drug action); Receptors and Signal Transduction; Scientific Communications; and Biostatistics. In addition, students take at least six additional hours of elective courses to accommodate individual interests and needs. Research opportunities are available in several areas: Receptor Mechanisms and Signal Transduction, Molecular mechanisms for Cellular Regulation, Neuropharmacology, Cardiovascular Pharmacology, Pharmacology of Arachidonic Acid Metabolites, and Drug Disposition and Pharmacokinetics. Course work is complemented by other important didactic experiences: weekly Journal Club; a student- invited annual Pharmacology Forum; an annual Department of Pharmacology Retreat for presenting upcoming research goals; and exchange programs between Vanderbilt and Meharry Medical College to strengthen the broad-based education of our students as well as to foster the careers of under-represented minorities in research. Comprehensive qualifying examinations and defense of the dissertation proposal precedes dissertation research; dissertation committee meetings occur frequently, to facilitate mentoring. The breadth of interest of the faculty, their international recognition and success in acquiring extramural peer-reviewed support, their understanding of the scientific process and our emphasis on scientific integrity make our program an outstanding environment for the training of independent scientists in the area of pharmacological sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]